Thallonius
|ailments = Defense Down Corrosion Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Thallonius is a large Leviathan with scaly olive green skin that's decorated with several brown blotches with black outlines across its body. It has a distinctive bright orange-yellow stripe on either side of its body. It has a snake-like head atop its long neck. Its entire backside is covered in several short spikes, starting from its head and ending near the end of its long tail, which is tipped with a large bulbous structure. Abilities Thallonius possesses extremely potent poison and acidic saliva. It can exhale a gaseous venom while the bulb on its tail secretes a liquid version of this venom via muscular contractions or by simply hitting prey with it. Its body is so toxic that even its own blood is corrosive, acting like its acidic saliva but with potentially worse side effects. It will actually willingly wound itself and spray its blood at its target. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Sea Wyvern *Infraorder: Serpentine Wyvern *Family: Thallon *Species: Thallonius Habitat Range This Leviathan is known to inhabit tropical areas, swamps, and deserts. Its known habitats are the Deserted Island, Dunes, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Plains, and Sunken Hollow. Ecological Niche Thallonius is a predatory creature that sits at the top of the food chain in its habitat. It will ready feed on Herbivores such as Kelbi, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Epioth, and Rhenoplos. It'll also prey on lesser predators such as Velocidrome, Plesioth, Bulldrome, Royal Ludroth, Gobul, and Seltas. Thallonius's competition consists of other apex predators such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Lagiacrus, Brachydios, and Glavenus. Biological Adaptations Thallonius is known to be highly venomous. It is able to exhale a poisonous aerosol that it uses to deter predators and conceal itself from prey while simultaneously trapping it, allowing it to ambush its victim. It also possesses acidic saliva that helps break down food when eating as Thallonius has a relatively weak bite force. It also possesses a poison sac located at the end of its tail. This poison sac secretes its contents through various small pores, allowing it to release said contents by muscular contractions or physical trauma. Several spines line the entirety of its backside. These spines serve to ward off airborne predators and other creatures that might try to climb onto its back. Its most noteworthy trait, however, is its corrosive blood. Thallonius's blood does not appear to be iron-based, but studying it is difficult due to its corrosive properties. Overall, Thallonius has such a toxic body that it is deemed inedible, and only a select few monsters are truly capable of eating a Thallonius without suffering any ill effects. Behavior Thallonius is an aggressive yet skittish creature. It'll attack prey on sight, but would rather flee from any predator it might come across. Should it not be able to flee for whatever the reason may be, it'll stand its ground and viciously attack whatever provoked it. Thallonius is semiaquatic, although the amount of time it spends in water varies depending on where it lives. Thallonius that live in arid areas spend more time in the water while those that live in tropical or temperate areas spend more time on line. It is known to willingly wound itself (usually by biting itself) and then spray blood from its wound at its target. Thallonius also possesses a pungent body odor, possibly another defense mechanism as the smell alone is enough to drive away predators that have a keen sense of smell. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Negate Poison, Status Attack +2, Status Crit, Quick Sheath |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Negate Poison, Status Attack +2, Status Crit, Quick Sheath |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Thallonius will roar when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Thallonius simply bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. In rage mode this attack inflicts Noxious Poison instead. **'Double Bite': Thallonius takes a few steps forward as it bites the hunter twice. Deals a minor amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Noxious Poison instead. *'Claw Swipe': Thallonius raises one of its front legs and slashes the hunter with its claws. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Sweep': Thallonius looks behind and sweeps its tail from side to side. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. If the bulb on its tail has been cut off, this attack will inflict Corrosion instead. *'Tail Slam': Thallonius raises its tail and slams it down on the ground, releasing a big splash of poison from its bulb. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. If the bulb on its tail has been cut off, this attack will inflict Corrosion instead. **'Triple Tail Slam': Thallonius raises its tail and slams it down on the ground three times in a row, releasing a big splash of poison from its bulb each time. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. If the bulb on its tail has been cut off, this attack will inflict Corrosion instead. *'Body Slam': Thallonius rears back and stands on its hind legs, taking two steps forwards or backwards and then falls forward, crushing the hunter beneath its large body as it gets back on all fours. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Coiling Attack': Thallonius swings its head around, biting the hunter as it brings its head close to body as if it were coiling up. It then uncoils it body, whipping the hunter with its tail as it does so. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Sliding Charge': Thallonius backs up a bit before throwing itself towards the hunter, sliding along the ground on its belly. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Side Check': Thallonius turns a bit so its side is facing the hunter. It then quickly moves forward, making an S-shape with its body as it slams into the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Acid Spit': Thallonius spits a ball of acidic saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. *'Poison Spit': Thallonius spits a ball of poisonous saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Poison Gas': Thallonius releases a stream of poisonous gas from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Poisonous Rain': Thallonius flicks its tail towards the sky, contracting the bulb on its tail and releasing poisonous fluid that rains down on the hunter. Thallonius will perform this movement three times in a row, causing three globs to fall on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'Self-Harm': Thallonius scratches or bites itself, wounding either one or both of its forelegs. It then raises its injured foreleg and slams it against the ground, releasing yellowish blood from its wound at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Corrosion. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Thallonius is based on the Lernaean Hydra from Greek mythology. It also shares similarities with some species of snakes. *Its head, chest, back, and front legs can be broken. The poison bulb on its tail can also be severed and carved afterwards. *In rage mode Thallonius will huff purple smoke from mouth, and its bite attacks will inflict Noxious Poison instead. *When fatigued it'll search for an Herbivore to eat. *Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Leviathan Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko